


Ragnarssons In - Best friend of a man

by lisinfleur



Series: Ragnarssons In Archive [12]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/pseuds/lisinfleur
Summary: Requested by @ xoxo-sv on Tumblr





	Ragnarssons In - Best friend of a man

**Author's Note:**

> I think all of them would have a kind of pet, so this is more a personal analysis of what I think would be the perfect pet for them ok?

The request:

* * *

 

 

**Björn** would have an  _owl_ or any other exotic animal that has come from somewhere far away and is not really typical of the place where he lives.

* * *

 

 

**Ubbe** would have  _lambs_ or farm animals that can produce something more than the sweet scene of him holding a baby lamb like his father used to do and that WE ALL WANT TO SEE, MR HIRST!!!

* * *

 

 

**Hvitserk** would certainly have a  _dog_. What can I say: a sweet, playful, soft, funny ball of fur that is always eating!!! Cute cute!!

* * *

 

 

**Sigurd** would have something temperamental as a  _cockatoo_ or some other bird who can learn how to dance to his oud music, but also can peck Ivar’s fingers…

* * *

 

 

**Ivar** already has his pet on the series and it is this beautiful  _white horse_  that became his legs and helps him to run as he always dreamed to be able to.

 

* * *

_Do you like my work and want to support me?_ _Check **[this page](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SOjyaLY2IMbGDOqNDFOieSlQzMbHgYLJmrT6pX9tOHk/edit?usp=sharing)** and thank you!_

 


End file.
